The Legend of Hana
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Avatar Korra has now pass. Now in the earth kingdom a new avatar is born. Avatar Hana. She had no idea she was the avatar until she fire bended. What will she do? Will evil come once again? This story also has drama, romance, and violent fighting. I rated it T. If somebody wants me to change it to M than I will :)
1. The beginning

**The Legend of Hana**

Fire, air, water and earth. Avatar Korra was an amazing and strong avatar. She had saved everybody from Amon and many other enemy's. But 82 years have pass and Korra is now gone. It's time for the new avatar to be born. Meanwhile in the Earth Kingdom in Ba Sing Se. A husband and wife lived in a small house in Ba Sing Se. The husband and wife's names were Mr. and Mrs. Hin. Mr. Hin's wife was about to have a baby. A lady walked out of their bedroom. She was one of the nurses that had helped his wife.

"You may come in now. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl" the nurse said as she smiled and walked out of the house. The other nurses did as well. Mr. Hin walked in the bedroom to see their baby. Mr. Hin saw their baby and saw that she had black hair and light green eyes.

"She's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Mr. Hin asked his wife.

"I like the name Hana. I want her name to be Hana" Mrs. Hin replied as she smiled at her baby.

"Hana is a great name. So our child's name will be Hana" Mr. Hin said. Years have passed and Hana is now 15 years old. She became a very beautiful teenage girl. She was so nice and so sweet. She was also very brave and very caring and also happy. Her black hair had gotten long. She always wears her hair down. She never puts it in a ponytail or pigtails or in a bun. She hates her hair to not be down. So she always wears her hair down with two parts of her hair in front. Morning came. Hana got up and put on a long earth kingdom dress with long sleeves, long earth kingdom pants and green shoes. She walked out her bedroom. Her Dad was watching a pro bending match on T.V.

"Dad why are you watching that?" Hana asked.

"Oh hey Hana. I didn't know you were up. And why? Don't you like pro bending matches?" Mr. Hin asked. Hana hated the pro bending matches. She didn't like people fighting just for the fun of it.

"I don't like the idea of them fighting for fun. I want to use my bending to help people not just for fighting. It seems very wrong to me. I'm sorry Dad" Hana said as she made a frown.

"Aw. It's fine Hana. You don't have to like it" Mr. Hin said.

"Thank you Dad" Hana replied as she hugged her Dad while happy.

"Oh. Good morning Hana. Here's breakfast" Mrs. Hin called out from the kitchen as she put her breakfast on the table. Hana walked in the kitchen and sat in a chair and started eating her breakfast.

"I wonder who the next avatar is going to be. I heard it's going to be a male earth bender. But I don't know for sure. I am very excited to find out who the next avatar is" Hana said while jumping up and down while very excited. Mrs. and Mr. Hin both laughed at their daughter.

"Ok Hana. Calm down and eat your breakfast" Mrs. Hin said.

"Ha ha! Sorry Mom. I'm just really happy to find out who the next avatar is" Hana replied with a big smile on her face. She began eating her breakfast again. She was done and she was washing the dishes and she put the plates up.

"Thank you Hana" Mrs. Hin said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mom" Hana replied as she hugged her Mom. She stop hugging her Mom.

"Mom can I go to the library please?" Hana asked.

"Of course you can go to the library. I know how much you love books and love to read" Mrs. Hin said and smiled.

"Thank you Mom I'll be back before dinner" Hana said as she walked out the front door.

"Ok" Mrs. Hin called out from the kitchen. Hana was walking and walking until she reached the library in Ba Sing Sa. She walked in as she walked to find some interesting books she might like. Hana really loved books so much. She had about 30 books in her bedroom that she borrowed from the library. She loved to read so much. It made her so very happy indeed. As Hana was looking at a book she bumped a book and it fell out.

"Oops" Hana said as she picked the book up. She put the book she was looking at back and she was looking at the book that fell on the floor. She looked at the cover of the book. It was called the story of all the past avatars. All the avatars were on the cover even Korra was as well. She looked at the pages of the book. They had amazing paintings on all of the pages. Hana was amazed at the amazing art in the book. It also had writing in the book. It told every avatar's story. Hana turn the page as she saw a picture of Avatar Korra. She was reading her story. She was amazed at what Korra did. Wanted to take Amon down all by herself. And also fighting a lot of spirits. Saving the world so many times in her life. Hana thought Korra was such an amazing avatar. It made her truly happy as she was reading Korra's whole story. She wanted to borrow this book. Because she liked it too much. She walked to the librarian while holding the book in one of her hands.

"Hello. Can I please check this out?" Hana asked with a smile.

"Oh hi there Hana. Oh you liked that book? I knew you would. You love the avatar stories don't you?" The librarian asked.

"Yes. I love the story of all the avatars. Aang and Korra's story was so amazing. But Korra's story is my most favorite. She was so brave. I wish I was the avatar. Because I love to help people" Hana said and smiled.

"Oh Hana. Don't be upset that you aren't the avatar. You told me you're a master earth bender. Is that right?" The librarian asked.

"Yes. That's true. I am a master earth bender . I master earth bending when I was only 4 years old" Hana replied.

"Wow. That's amazing. You see. You are as amazing as any avatar" The librarian said.

"Thank you very much" Hana replied with a smile.

"You are very welcome. And you can borrow that book as long as you like" The librarian said while a very friendly smile on her face.

"Thanks so much" Hana said as the librarian checked out the book for her and handed it back to her. Hana was about to sat down again as she looked at the clock in the library.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late to come home!" Hana gasp as she ran out the front door of the library with the book in her right hand. As she was walking to get home . She heard yelling. She turn to where the yelling was coming from.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU MOMMY? SOMEBODY HELP! MOMMY!" a child voice yelled. Hana saw a little girl about the age of 6 being attacked by 5 male earth benders. They were hurting her. Little blood was on her cheek. Hana couldn't take any more of this. She needed to help that girl. She didn't like fighting but if she didn't do something. They would kill that little girl.

"SHUT UP! YOU BRAT!" One of the guys yelled. Hana put the library book down and she ran to where the little girl was.

"Please leave this little girl alone. Why pick on her? She didn't do anything to you. She's just a little girl. What kind of people are you?" Hana asked while upset.

"We don't take orders from you. Get lost you annoying girl!" One of them yelled once again. But Hana won't back down. She was demanded to help that girl no matter what it took. Hana earth bended and hit one of the guy's faces. One of them saw her earth bended them.

"Why you!" one of them yelled as they earth bend and almost hit Hana. But Hana jumped out of the way and earth bended and hit one of the guy's to the wall. They were knocked out. 4 were left as they started to attack Hana.

"YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Hana yelled. Just than Hana felt something warm in her hand. She started to fire bend right out of her own hand very powerful. It was so powerful it knocked all the 4 guys out.

"What the?" Hana gasp while very shocked. Hana was very confused to what just happened. The little girl grabbed on Hana's long dress sleeve. Hana turn around and saw the blood on her cheek.

"We better get away from here before they wake up" Hana said as she grabbed the little girl's hand and grabbed her book and walked to where there was water. She saw a fountain and she walked to it. The little girl sat by a bench next to the fountain. Hana took a rag and wet it with water and walked to the little girl and got the blood off on her cheek.

"Thank you" The little girl said.

"Your very welcome. But where is your Mom?" Hana asked.

"I don't know. We were taking a walk and when I turn around she was gone. I want my Mommy!" she replied while crying.

"Aw it's ok. Don't worry I'll help you find your Mom. Don't cry it will be ok" Hana said in a sweet voice.

"Ok" she said as she stop crying. So Hana once again grabbed the little girl's hand and was walking to find her mother.

"Bona? BONA! Thank goodness I found you!" a woman voice called out.

"MOMMY!" Bona yelled as she ran to her mother.

"So that's your mom? I'm glad we found her" Hana said.

"Mommy. This girl help me find you" Bona said.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have did if I lost her. You are truly amazing" Bona's mother said with a friendly smile.

"Your very welcome. I'm glad I could help. I love helping people. So your name is Bona? That's a sweet name. My name is Hana" Hana said and smiled.

"Can we play together sometime Hana?" Bona asked.

"Sure we can" Hana replied. As they both pinkie swear. Bona giggled.

"I promise" Hana said as she let go.

"Bye I got to go. Bye Hana!" Bona called out as her and her mother started to go home.

"BYE!" Hana called out as she waved. Hana ran as fast as she could to get home. Finally she was at home. She open the front door and shut it.

"Hana. What in the world were you doing? You are really late for dinner. The food almost got cold. But I heat it up again" Mrs. Hin said while upset.

"I'm sorry Mom. But I had to do something very important. A little girl was being attacked by 5 earth benders and I stop them and saved her life and she couldn't find her mom so I help her find her mom" Hana said.

"Wow that's amazing. I'm really proud of you" Mrs. Hin said and hugged Hana.

"Were so glad you're not hurt" Mr. Hin said. Hana wanted to tell her parents what happened. That she fire bended.

"But Mom, Dad. Something really strange happened. When I was fighting them. I fire bended out of my own hand! How can that be? I'm only an earth bender. I'm not the avatar. How could I fire bend?" Hana asked so confused. Mr. and Mrs. Hin looked at each other.

"Can you air bend too?" Mrs. Hin asked.

"I don't know but I'll try" Hana said as she walked outside. And so did her Mom and Dad. Hana took a deep breath and she air bended. Hana was amazed.

"I think you're the avatar Hana" Mr. and Mrs. Hin said while shocked.

"Me the avatar? But they said the new avatar was going to be a boy earth bender not a female earth bender. How can that be?" Hana asked.

"Everybody was wrong. You are the avatar Hana" Mrs. Hin said.

"I'm the avatar? WOW!" Hana said as she jumped up and down while very happy.

"Now that we found out you're the avatar. You must master all 4 bending. You master earth now you have to master 3 more" Mrs Hin said.

"I have to leave home? But I never left home before" Hana said while upset.

"It will be ok Hana. But why don't you have dinner and get some rest for tomorrow?" Mr. Hin asked. Hana nodded. She ate dinner. After she ate dinner she washed the dishes and she went to her bedroom. She went in her bed. She was thinking. That she really was the avatar. Not a boy it was really her who was the avatar. It amazed her by her own eyes. She soon fell asleep. Hana's journey as the avatar will began tomorrow.


	2. The Northren Water Tribe

Finally it was morning. Hana got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She sat down and had breakfast.

"So are you ready to begin your journey Hana?" Mrs. Hin asked. Hana didn't say anything. Mrs. Hin understands her daughter.

"I'm know your still upset about leaving home Hana. But you're the avatar it's your duties to master all 4 elements and protect the world" Mrs. Hin said. Mrs. And Mr. Hin walked with their daughter to the boat. Hana was about to walk up the boat when Mrs. Hin walked up to her. She had a bag in her hand. She was holding on the handle. She hand the bag to Hana.

"What's this for Mom?" Hana asked.

"It's for to keep your stuff in. I put a cell phone in the bag if you want to call us. You can call us anytime and I also put that library book you like so much in there. We hope for you to return someday" Mrs Hin said.

"I love you Mom, Dad. I will miss you" Hana said as she hugged both her parents.

"We love you so much" Mrs. Hin said with a smile. Hana stop hugging her parents and she walked on the boat. Her parents told her she will be going to the North Water Tribe for water bending training. She waved at her parents as the boat began to sail off. It soon became night. Hana fell asleep on the floor. As the boat made a noise it woke Hana up.

"Were at the Northern Water Tribe!" the caption called out. Hana got her bag and stood up. She was looking at the Northern Water Tribe. She never saw a water tribe before. She read about it in that avatar book but she never been to a water tribe before. She thought the Northern Water Tribe was so beautiful.

"Wow" Hana said as she was amazed by the big buildings. They were big buildings back at her home in Ba Sing Sa. But Hana has only seen the buildings in Ba Sing Sa. She never saw any other buildings. The boat came to a stop. Hana walked off of the boat. Hana was walking in the Northern Water Tribe. She didn't know who was going to teach her to water bend. And she had no idea where she was going to stay at. Hana was walking to a bridge as she had her bag in one of her hands. She took out that avatar book and was holding on it while looking at it. As she was walking to the bridge someone bumped into her.

"Ouch!" Hana yelled as she fell down. Her book fell on the floor along with her bag.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine" Hana said.

"Here let me help you" he said as he took Hana's hand.

"Thank you" Hana said as she smiled and stood up.

"Hey that book your reading. That's the same book I have" he said while shocked.

"That's my favorite book. I love to read. I always read a lot of books" Hana said.

"That's my favorite book too. And I love to read also. Ha ha! Me too. I read a lot of books. Oh my name is Kinto by the way" Kinto said as he gave a friendly smile. He was handsome and a very nice person. He had brown hair. His hair style was like Zuko's hair style when it was down. He had aqua blue eyes. He had light brown skin. He had on a light blue water tribe shirt, he wore dark blue pants and he wore white fur boots.

"I'm Hana. I'm the avatar. I just found out I was the avatar the other day" Hana said.

"What do you mean you just found out the other day? I thought the members of the white lotus told the person they were the avatar" Kinto said while confused.

"Everybody thought the next avatar was going to be a boy. And I didn't know I was the avatar until I fire bended back at my home in Ba Sing Sa. Because I saving this little girl from these evil earth benders. And the members of the white lotus disappeared before I was born. That's what my Mom and Dad told me" Hana replied.

"They disappeared? How could the members of the white lotus disappeared? That's very strange" Kinto said while confused.

"I know. I have no idea why they disappeared" Hana said.

"You had no idea you were the avatar? Whoa! that's pretty crazy! And you were brave to stand up to those jerks" Kinto said.

"I know. It was crazy. When I found out I was the avatar I freaked out. And thank you. You're very sweet" Hana said as she smiled.

"You're welcome" Kinto said as he smiled back. So Hana and Kinto have been talking for an hour. They have become great friends. They had a lot of things in common.

"So where will you be staying when you're going to master water bending here?" Kinto asked. Hana had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kinto asked while worried.

"I don't have a place to stay when I'm going to train water bending here. I was just walking around because I couldn't find a place to stay. And that's when I bumped into you" Hana said.

"Oh. Then I'll ask my parents if you can stay at my house" Kinto said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you so much" Hana said while happy.

"You're very welcome. I don't want a nice girl like you to freeze out here" Kinto said as he winked.

"Kinto!" someone called out. Kinto turn around as he saw his father standing right by him.

"What are you doing here Kinto? The engagement party between you and Princess Yuna is almost going to start. Come on" Mr. Hunto said. His father walked away.

"What does your father mean by engaged party between you and a girl who's a princess?" Hana asked while confused.

"I'm going in an arranged mirage. I'm the prince from The Northern Water Tribe and I have to marry the Princess from another Water Tribe. In the water tribe people get married at a young age. Since I just turn 16 years old I have to get married" Kinto replied.

"You're a prince? You don't look like it" Hana said as she looked at him.

"That's because I took my crown off. I can't stand wearing my crown. My Father and Mother get angry when I take it off. But I don't care. I hate being a prince. It's no fun at all. I want to go on a journey. I don't want to have the prince life anymore" Kinto said while angry.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That must have been horrible for you" Hana said and tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you. You're such a nice person Hana. Well. I better go to the engagement party or my father will get angry. And you can come Hana. Everybody in the Northern Water Tribe is invited. It's right this way" Kinto said as he pointed out where the party was.

"You don't love Princess Yuna. So why are you getting married to her?" Hana asked while confused.

"Because my family thinks it's right for a prince and a princess to get married even if one of them doesn't feel the same way" Kinto said.

"If one of them doesn't feel the same way? Do you mean Princess Yuna has feelings for you and you don't?" Hana asked.

"Princess Yuna and I have known each other since we were babies. She always had feelings for me ever since we were 13. I only like her for a friend. I keep telling her I just want to be friends. But she doesn't seem to listen to me. And I have to marry her. And I don't want to marry her. I wish my parents would just listen to me but they don't. I don't know what to do. Well I better get to the party. I hope to see you there" Kinto said as he smiled.

"I'll come" Hana said as she smiled back. Hana walked to where the party was. She saw that they had a lot of water tribe food on a big table. She never had different food before. She only had Earth Kingdom food. She would love to try different food. She wasn't one of the people that were picky about other food. She took a bowl of seaweed noodles and walked over to a chair and sat down. She took a spoon and was eating the seaweed noodles. As she took a bite she had a big smile on her face. She loved the seaweed. She never tasted anything so good before. It was better than what she had back at home in Ba Sing Sa. Meanwhile at Kinto's house.

"Father, Mother. I can't marry Princess Yuna. I don't feel the same way she does for me. I'm not ready to get married yet. I know you said a prince and princess should marry each other. But they shouldn't marry each other if one of them doesn't feel the same way. It's wrong and messed up. I'm still a teenager. I want to go on a journey not get married to a princess like this. Please understand" Kinto said.

"You will get married to Princess Yuna ether you like it or not. You're a prince. You don't have time to go on a journey!" Mr. Hunto yelled in Kinto's face.

"Honey. Please don't yell in our son's face" Mrs. Hunto said as she stopped her husband. Kinto put on his crown.

"You are the worst father ever. I can't believe you're even my Dad" Kinto said as he walked out of the house and walked to the party. His parents won't listen to him and that made him really upset. He wasn't ready to get married yet. He wanted to go on a journey not get married to a girl he didn't love. They just won't listen to him. Meanwhile back at the party. Hana ate all her seaweed noodles. She loved it so much. She got another bowl of seaweed noodles. People looked at her like she was crazy because she's eating that much. She loved seaweed noodles. Kinto saw Hana sitting down on a chair. He quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Hana. I'm glad to see you again. Are you enjoying water tribe food?" Kinto asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you again too. And yeah I'm enjoying water tribe food. Seaweed noodles is so good. This is my 2nd bowl" Hana said as she was eating her noodles.

"I love them too. That is your 2nd bowl? Wow! You must really like them" Kinto said and smiled.

"Yup I do" Hana replied. They both laughed.

"Well I'm glad you tried water tribe food " Kinto said.

"Me too" Hana agreed.

"I talked to my parents. They still won't listen to me. I feel like there the worst parents ever" Kinto said as he made a frown on his face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry they won't listen to you. When are you going to marry Princess Yuna?" Hana asked.

"Next week" Kinto replied.

"Next week? That's awful. I wish your parents would listen to you. They have no right to treat you like that. That's horrible" Hana said.

"Thank you Hana. Your very kind. I do wish my parents would listen to me. But they won't and I don't know what to do" Kinto said.

"Everyone may I have your attention please. My son Kinto and Princess Yuna will marry next week. I hope you have a good time at their engagement part" Mr. Hunto said. Princess Yuna walked up to Kinto. She put an arm around his arm.

"Hey sweetie Kinto" Princess Yuna said. She wore a princess crown, she wore a very beautiful water tribe dress, she wore blue shoes. She had light blue eyes. Her skin was light peach as her long hair was white. She wore in down. She had two buns in her hair. Kinto wants to tell Princess Yuna that he doesn't feel the same way. He told her many times but she wouldn't listen. But he needed to make sure she would listen to him this time. He cleaned his throat and began to speak.

"Princess Yuna. Please listen to me. I don't feel the same way you do for me. I am not saying this to hurt your feelings. You're a great person and I care about you. But I only care about you for a friend not a lover. I just want to be friends. I don't want to get married to you. I'm sorry" Kinto said.

"It's ok. I should of listen to you all those days you were trying to tell me. I just wouldn't listen. I'm really sorry. I'm so stupid. I'm upset that you don't feel the same way. But I understand completely" Princess Yuna said as she smiled.

"Thank for understanding Yuna" Kinto said as he smiled back. Hana walked over to Kinto and Princess Yuna.

"Princess Yuna . This is Hana. The next avatar. She just became a great friend of mine. She came here to master water bending" Kinto said.

"Oh. It's very nice to meet you. Avatar Hana. Do you live in the Earth Kingdom? You're wearing a earth kingdom outfit" Princess Yuna said while puzzled.

"It's very nice to meet you too. Princess Yuna. And yes I'm from the Earth Kingdom. My home is Ba Sing Sa. I just found out I was the avatar and I came here to master water bending. But I need a place to stay" Hana said.

"You didn't know you were the avatar? I thought the members of the white lotus told every avatar that they were the avatar" Princess Yuna said while confused.

"They disappeared before I was born. I don't know what happened to them. That's why I didn't know I was the avatar" Hana replied.

"Oh my. I wonder what happened to them. Well you are welcome to stay at my house. My parents are very kind" Princess Yuna said as she gave a smile.

"Kinto already told me I could stay at his house" Hana replied.

"Oh ok. Well it's not that late. We can still hang out if you want" Princess Yuna said.

"Yes I love to hand out more" Hana said.

"Me too" Kinto said. They all smiled at each other.

"Princess Yuna? Can I ask you something?" Hana asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Princess Yuna asked.

"Why is your hair white? I never seen a person with white hair" Hana said while confused.

"I have white hair because Princess Yue was my ancestor. I got the white hair from her. I read stories about her. To save everyone in the Northern Water Tribe she had to save one of the sprit fish because she got the power to have white hair from them. She told her life to save everyone. I thought it was very said but it was also very brave of her. I'm glad she's my ancestor" Princess Yuna said as she smiled proud.

"Princess Yuna that's amazing. You never told me anything like that" Kinto said while amazed.

"That is amazing. Princess Yuna" Hana said.

"Thank you" Princess Yuna said with a grin. Just then a huge rock hit on the floor where Hana, Kinto and Princess Yuna were standing on. They all saw a boat near the Northern Water Tribe

"Were under attack!" Mr. Hunto yelled out. A guy about 18 walked out of the boat. He had on a green shirt, green pants and wore brown sandals. He was holding a long sword. Hana wondered if he was in the earth kingdom by his clothes. He was a non-bender but the other people that walked out of the boat were earth benders. Hana didn't know why they were attacking. The Earth Kingdom were not evil until now.

"Where is the avatar! Tell me where she is! I must kill her now!" Fu yelled.

"Oh no" Hana said while upset .

"What's wrong?" Kinto asked.

"Those were the earth benders that was attacking that little girl back at Ba Sing Sa. But I don't know who that non-bender is" Hana said.

"That is them? Oh no. But why are they attacking and why does he want to kill you?" Kinto asked.

"Hana watch out!" Kinto said as a rock was about to hit Hana. He water bend and blocked it with his waterbending.

"I didn't know you were a water bender. Wow" Hana said. He winked.

"I don't want to fight you. Please stop. Are why do you want to kill me I have done nothing to you. I'm earth kingdom just like you. Why are you doing this?" Hana asked.

"Because I hate the avatar. I want all places to be earth kingdom. And as the prince of my earth kingdom I will kill you" Fu said as he pulled of his long sword. He was coming right for her. Hana jumped out of the way and earth bended him. She fought him with all her might. She didn't want to fight. But just like when she was fighting those earth benders to save that little girl. As the avatar it's her duties to protect herself. Earth benders were attacking Kinto and Princess Yuna. Kinto waterbend a powerful wave and knocked one of them out. Princess Yuna was a non-bender but she had skills that is amazing for a princess like her. She grabbed her long staff and started fighting them. Hana was amazed of how well Princess Yuna was fighting without being a bender. Hana earth bended and Fu's cheek was bleeding a little.

"Retreat for now. But I will kill you someday avatar" Fu said as he got all the boat. The earthbenders got on the boat. They sailed off. Hana's arm was bleeding. She was hurt from that battle.

"Hana your hurt!" Princess Yuna said while upset.

"Oh no! Don't worry I'm a healer. I'll heal you" Kinto said as he bended water and he started healing Hana's arm. He healed Hana's wound super-fast. Her wound was completely gone. Hana was amazed by how Kinto healed her.

"I never had seen a water bender heal like that before. You're amazing!" Hana said while still amazed.

"Thank you. It's an ability I have. No other water bender can heal that fast but me" Kinto said.

"Wow so cool! Anyways I think I have to leave. I wanted to master water bending but that guy wants to kill me. And I'm afraid he will come back" Hana said while worried.

"I'm a master water bender at my age. I'll help you learn water bending. But we need to get away from here" Kinto said.

"Wait. What do you mean we?" Hana asked.

"I want to come with you. I don't want to be near my parents. And I'm sick of being a prince all the time" Kinto said.

"But if your parents don't know where you are. They will get worried" Hana said.

"I'll write a letter to them. I'll be right back" Kinto said as he ran in his house and went up to his bedroom. He wrote a note and laid it on his bed. He took off his crown and lay it on the bed next to the letter her wrote to his parents.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad but I'm sick of you always not listening to me. I just can't be a prince anymore" Kinto said to himself. He ran outside to meet Hana.

"I wrote a letter to my parents. Please let me go with you Hana. I want to help you. I want to go on an journey" Kinto said.

"Ok" Hana agreed. Hana and Kinto walked to the boat where she came to the northern water tribe on. Princess Yuna walked to them.

"Wait! I'm coming to!" Princess Yuna called out.

"But what about your parents?" Hana asked.

"I told them that I wanted to go with you. And they said it was ok since Kinto and I are not getting married. I want to go on a journey with you. Please let me go with you" Princess Yuna said with a sweet smile.

"Ok. You can come to" Hana said as they walked to the boat. Princess Yuna hugged her.

"Thank you" Princess Yuna said.

"You're welcome" Hana said with a smile. Princess Yuna grabbed her long staff. Hana told the captain of the boat that they wanted to leave. He understood. They all got on the boat. So Hana and her new friends Kinto and Princess Yuna were going to have an journey with her. She was happy that she made two friends. The boat sailed away from the Northern Water Tribe.


End file.
